


fingers interlocking(and discover me infinity)

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Head Boy James Potter, Head Girl Lily Evans Potter, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: Lily can’t figure out why James is so upset one night during rounds.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	fingers interlocking(and discover me infinity)

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Actually posting Jily?
> 
> I mean I meant to post this in October so...
> 
> (leave a comment if you’re so inclined:)

“You really are funny, James.”

“You don’t think so last week.”

“Last week,” Lily says pointedly with an amused smirk, “you were being petulant. You’re funny when you’re not trying too hard to be an arse. You, James Potter, are a victim of your own actions.” James picks at the edges of his sweater. Lily studies his action for a moment, then swats his hand. He runs a hand through his hair, studying his illuminated wand too closely. 

“James?” Lily looks at him softly. He meets her eyes, his own hazel ones dazzling with wetness. “Come off it,” she says lazily, her care for him dripping through her annoyance. “You’re not really hurt, are you?” 

“Well don’t pity me for feeling hurt,” James tosses his head away from her gaze. He turns a corner, looking for some lovely distraction to come along and distract Lily from this conversation. Lily brings a hand to his chin, turning his head to her. 

“What is it, love?”

“Do you really think so little of me? Do you really think I’m just a childish wanker who makes jokes and—“

“No,” Lily purses her lips, her eyebrows furrowing. “I think you’re brilliant. And I wish you wouldn’t care so much what I think.”

“Shouldn’t you care what the person you’re with thinks about you?” He runs a hand through his hair again, his eyes narrowing. 

“If I didn’t think highly of you, I wouldn’t be with you, James,” Lily lowers her voice. She brings a reassuring hand to his. He looks at her before taking her hand. It’s quiet for a moment.

“I’m afraid I’m not good enough for you. Maybe one day you’ll uh, wake up and you’ll maybe realize it.” 

“James Potter! You sound ridiculous. You’ve come up with this all on your own? Is this the narrative you’ve conjured up?” 

“Yeah,” he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It’s rubbish. I know you’ve got a ridiculous amount of confidence, so someone is obviously feeding this to you. And you’re eating it right up!”

“No one is feeding me— like— like I’m a bloody bird! I’ve just been thinking… maybe I’m too confident for my own good. Y’know… about us.”

“I think I’ll have a stroke now. Jesus, James; you really are a berk,” Lily shoved him lightly. “Please stop pitying yourself. It’s disconcerting. It’s ungrateful. I—“

“You didn’t tell me you loved me. I told you that I loved you, and you didn’t say it back.” James forces her gaze, staring into her eyes. Lily’s mouth forms an ‘O’. 

“I— when?”

“Tuesday. After the Charms test.”

“That’s hardly romantic.”

“You hardly noticed!”

“Because I knew it to be true! I know that you love me. It didn’t seem earth shattering. James loves Lily. I know.”

“Do— did— you knew? I mean, you just know that I love you? Without me ever saying it?” James looks almost perplexed. “And here I was thinking I was overconfident!”

Lily grins, “No, ‘twas I. Lily loves James too, by the way. She didn’t think that needed to be said, either.” 

James turns to her, his mouth open and his bottom lip protruding, “D’you think she could say it anyway?” Lily gives him a heated look. 

“I love you too, you oblivious boy.” James grins, pulling her close to him, his back against the wall; he kisses her with all the love he can muster. 

“ _Knox_.”


End file.
